The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balshorofla’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif., during October 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with an upright mounded growth habit, dark green-colored foliage, and new and unique flower coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Fisbravo’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,765, characterized by its pink freckle-colored flowers, medium vigor, and dark green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Butterfly’, not patented, characterized by its lavender-colored flowers, trailing habit, and medium green-colored foliage. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.